(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal for a wire and wireless Internet phone. More specifically, the present invention relates to a communication terminal for a wire and wireless Internet phone for providing a telephone function and an Internet access function for free or for a very low charge through the Internet that is spread all over the world.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, communication terminals for a wire Internet phone and a wireless Internet phone are separately configured and used within their respective limits in an Internet-using communication terminal. Also, since various devices with different functions are used to configure a terminal that uses a general communication network, the inner circuit configuration of the terminal becomes complex, the size of the terminal becomes large, and unnecessary functions are added. Therefore, it is difficult to design and develop the terminals, it requires much time to develop them, and the prices of the developed products become expensive. For example, to use an Internet phone at a home without an Ethernet environment, an ADSL (asymmetric digital subscriber line) terminal having an Ethernet port and an Internet phone having a wire Ethernet port are required.
In the prior art related to Internet phones, U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,047 (date of patent: Feb. 5, 2002) discloses an adapter for using a subscriber line and concurrently transmitting IP packets from a telephone and a computer.
Also, Korean published application No. 2002-0042107 (publication date: Jun. 5, 2002) discloses a wireless Internet phone that comprises an antenna, a switch, a transmission amplifier, a receiver, an RF/IF converter, and a baseband processing unit, and it provides a VoIP (voice over Internet protocol) function through the Internet, a wireless LAN (local area network) data communication function, and a gateway function.
Another Korean published application No. 2001-0019508 (publication date: Mar. 15, 2001) discloses an Internet phone accessing device for transmitting an IP (Internet protocol) address through the PSTN (public switched telephone network) to generate a call when a user requires Internet phone access.